North Wood High Love
by Ellie Slaughter
Summary: We'll use the trees as torches. Fill the streets with corpses. Watch the city bleed! Bring the world to it's knees!" Kevin yelled. We all sharpened our knives and loaded our guns. Though, I did not even plan to see her beautiful face with a gun in hand.
1. A Lot Like Vegas

Author's Note: Sorry for those who thought Where Lovers Dwell was going to be a story, I forgot to put that it was a one shot and complete and also on Forbidden, thats something for my entertainment so please dont expect updates on that one a lot. Anyways this is going to be a story so please, read :)

Disclaimer: I own nothing except for the plot.

Warning: This story contains bad language and suggested themes which none are in depth or detailed so not for those of young age, mmk? mmk.

* * *

North Wood High Love

Chapter One: A Lot Like Vegas.

_If you lend someone $20 and never see that person again, it was probably worth it._

_-Anonymous_

***

So lets start with the basics shall we? My name is Duncan Jacoby Roy, senior at North Wood High, held back once, 19 years old, and I hang out with the popular delinquents that everyone likes but won't mess with because we'll kick their ass. Dude, everything about me is kick ass. I have about 7 piercings roughly and probably more and working on my tattoos now. I have been to juvie more times than I take a shower a day... and jail about as many times as you see Oprah...a day. So yeah, no one bothers to get to know me and hell, I don't fucking care. Like I said, I'm kick ass and kick ass people don't give a flying rats ass.

Sure I have girls swooning over me but I never probably was into them, just sex is all I care about. Sometimes, I choose be hidden, keeps me out of the drama and drama is a no no. Having girls to know your name is a big no no too. It means that you're fond of the person you're trying to get laid from out of them and once when you tell them your name you get all the possibilities: a stalker, an obsessive one, a selfish one, a too fond one, a "i love you" one (those are the worse), a "don't dump me or I'll kill you" one, and lastly a beggar. All of those I try to avoid and tip: ALWAYS look below the belt for...hidden objects...looks can be deceiving.

I know I seem like the fucking Relationship Guru (believe me, it's a possibility) but it's common sense. Trust me, I've had my fair share of crumby ass relationships. The top ten relationship wreckers...

_Duncan's Top Ten Relationship Wreckers_

_1. Low Expectations_

_The whole "all women are bunny boilers", seriously dudes? Get the fuck over that and think about some other shit. I mean not all women are like that maybe a little pushy..._

_2. Work/life Balance_

_Okay, sometimes I think people are more into their jobs then their fucking girlfriend or boyfriend. If you love your job more than your fucking girlfriend or boyfriend then fucking hump and marry your damn job. I don't see why people even take jobs seriously all it is an uptight bitch who thinks they can boss you around day and night...please._

_3. Jealousy_

_Sure I can be jealous sometimes but if you're always asking your chic who was that man when it was her brother you never met...dude you're basically saying "don't look at another man", man, ease up like 20 notches like for real._

_4. The Internet_

_You may not know it, but the internet is a bitch! You could have one chic comment on your status on your facebook and your girl would like flip and be all like "who was that whore!" when it probably was my mom... and men internet porn is a no no, sorry to say. Also, don't spend like your whole day online either...that's just a little suspicious...._

_5. Money_

_Okay, this really grinds my gears, if you have like a whole bunch of debt and you ask your chic to share an account with you, dude, you screwed up not only your damn lif efor having so much debt but for making her life hell financially, do you really think a girl will stay with you when you can't even buy a car? No? Thought so._

_6. Sex_

_Sorry but if you think that having NO sex is the best thing in your relationship (unless you both agree) then you're dead wrong. I know for a fact that most people who have had sex wouldn't stay with you for long if they are then they're cheating on you then. I hate to break it to you but c'est la vie._

_7. Space_

_Everyone needs their personal space so don't be all up in it, let the damn woman breathe!_

_8. Children_

_I don't care if they're yours or your brother or sister. Kids ruin everything! Don't even try to bring that up within the three months you two have been dating. Gosh, children are annoying so don't annoy your boyfriend or girlfriend away._

_9. Division of Labour_

_Don't go on saying "men don't talk" or "women are better with feelings" because you've just ruined everything by stereotyping cause boy oh boy did everything you work for go down the drain and you had to kiss goodbye._

_10. Parents_

_Sometimes introducing your girlfriend or boyfriend to your parents may not always be the best choice. Parents are destroyers, they tare down relationships faster than the speed of light and that's pretty damn fast. _

If you pay attention to those tips you should be good to go, but don't get too cocky.

It's probably around 9:15 and school started around 8:25 so I decided I slept long enough and get dressed. I hopped off my bed that I had for awhile and went to the bathroom did my bizz and exited. I walked into my room and picked up a pair of black shorts, a red and black shirt and a pair of hightop Converse. I looked in my mirror and smirked at my reflection. I sagged my shorts that are actually supposed to come to my knees now come to my calve and I added a silver studded belt and some chains on my shorts.

I looked at my hair and where the green in my hair is supposed to be in a mohawk and now resides in an emo fringe looking hair. I walked to my dresser and looked for the gell to stand up. I kept looking and no gell. Under the bed: none, in my drawer: none, in my bathroom: none. There was no fucking gell to be found. I growled in frustration and grabbed my car keys and my bag that only held my agenda and I ran out the house and into my 2010 (that I stole) Camaro, with black leather interior and silver exterior, V6 engine, auto pilot, GPS, chrome rims with black rimming, and neon lights underneath. Eh, all this is the perks of stealing and having friends that work on cars. I smirked as I thought about the day when I stole this car. It was perfect.

I started the engine and sped off to an Unholy place called school. I hooked my iPod (I stole that too) to the AUX and turned it on and to full blast. The sound of Off the Heezay roared in my ears as I was driving to school. I pulled up in the school parking lot 7 minutes later and got out of my car and didn't even bother to go to the attendance office to sign in late. I just went to class and luckily I have Ms. Keen, the hottest fucking teacher alive! I sauntered in her room when everyone was reading and I walked in nonchalantly (why should I do it differently?) and sat down at my desk and pulled out a knife and started playing with it. I saw Ms. Keen making her way to my desk and she stopped right in front of me.

"Good to see you have graced us with your presence Mr. Roy." She said and I looked up with my eyes and began to check her out. She was wearing a short skirt and one of those shirts that you would see in those music videos with the teacher and the glasses except she doesn't wear glasses. Oh, did I mention she was in Girls Gone Wild? No? I could have sworn I did...anyways, not only is Ms. Keen hot but she is the coolest teacher, too bad she's dating someone (a geek, fucking shame) who's nowhere in my league, but someone below me. I brushed off the thoughts and held an amusement glance.

"Sorry Ms. Keen, I was sleeping.... But, if I knew the class wanted to see me earlier, all you had to do was call and I know you have my number." I said and folded my arms across my chest and the class started to laugh.

Ms. Keen smiled and headed to the front of the class to begin her lesson for today. Oh joy how I enjoy this! Sometimes sarcasm gives us a reason to lie. I didn't pay attention to anything because one this is American Language Arts. You never need to know anything EVER in this class. I saw Gwen, the resident goth, staring at me. She was Trent's, my best friends girlfriend was staring at me and I grew irritated.

"What?" I sneered.

"Nothing, but why do you even bother if you're just going to sit here and do nothing?" She said disbelieving tone. I stared at her confusingly and then something clicked. She's the type of goth that's into poetry and shit like that hen I smirked.

"Eh, I don't care, all I need is the creds to finish the year and this-" I motioned to the room, "is the easiest way." She glared, I guess I offended her because this is "Her" genre. I smirked and continued to fiddle with my knife. I stopped and looked up when I heard the door open and looked up to see a tanned girl walk in with a straight back that made my back hurt. _Shit. _I muttered under my breath. My back was really starting to hurt! She went to Ms. Keen and handed her her schedule (I think) and smiled. Ms. Keen nodded and motioned the girl who wore a short skirt and a shirt with a vest overtop and some flats. This chic was hot and little does she know she has a predator after her.

"Okay class, we have a new student named Courtney Sanchez and she'll be in this class for the rest of the year." Ms. Keen said and I looked to the desk next to me and saw that the schools human garbage disposal was sitting next to me. I punched him in the arm...hard.

"Ouch!" Ms. Keen snapped her neck to him and Owen (The human garbage disposal) was starting to form a yellow and purple bruise. I gave him a glare that said: Fear me fatty for I am Death.

He shivered and turned to Ms. Keen.

"Ma'am, can I go-go to th-the nurse...please?" His voice croaked at the end which made him earn a few questionable glances but brushed away none the less. Ms. Keen motioned for the chic Courtney to take Owen's desk and she sat down.

I gave her one of my famous smirks. She looked at me and smiled.

"Hi." She said and turned her attention to the front.

"Hey." I said. The bell rang and I got up and went to her to make my move. "So let's get this over with." She raised her eyebrows, "I'm Roy and you're Sanchez and that's all you need to know, so we can go back to the gym around this time, Coach Fields normally knows I go back around this time, so we can do it quick or we can take our time." I said. She glared at me and kicked me in the kiwis. I groaned and fell down to my knees and groaned some more.

"You pig!" She yelled. "You are nasty and vile and I do not!- Appreciate you even talking to me!" She huffed and stomped out of the room. Gwen came up to me shook her head.

"No girl is going to even touch your lips." She said and walked away. I was hurting too much to even give a snarky remark. I saw Heather, the queen bee, and got up quick. I ran to her and put my arm around her.

"Heather."

"Delinquent."

"Gym?"

She nodded and I guided her to the gym for a little...make-out session...

Ms. Sanchez sure is feisty and I like feisty.

* * *

Eep I hope you liked this chapter to a new story.! I really like this one so this will be a long story :D

Review.!

Also c'est la vie means it's life in French :) Grr. Remember to review!!!!


	2. Deez Nutz

Author's Note: Cool beans yo, I got six reviews. Niiiiice, anyways here is the next installment, I'm pretty bored so yeah, this is what I came up with :) Oh and a lot of people always ask me if the title of my chapters have anything to do with the chapter and no they don't. Haha, I just like them :)

Disclaimer: I own nothing except for the plot.

Warning: This story contains bad language and suggested themes which none are in depth or detailed so not for those of young age, mmk? mmk.

* * *

North Wood High Love

Chapter Two: Deez Nutz

_Seen it all, done it all, and can't remember most of it._

_-Anonymous_

***

After my meeting with Ms. Heather Cho, she decided it would be good for me and her to go out. I thought about it and said yeah. Not because I like her, but because I won't have to ask every time I need a quick fix. Then after our "meeting" I skipped second period because well...I don't like Mr. Korn, he's a pedophile. Last year he was having a secret relationship with one of the stupid girls, I think her name was Katie? Anyways, Mr. Korn is like 23 and we were juniors then. They never had sex, but he sure got to second base if you know what I mean. Her fat bimbo of a friend Sadie however is going out with the tech geek, Cody. He has a gap so big that you could throw a football and it would be a field goal. I think those two have been going out since the summer of of junior year so I think that was around 4 months they've been going out, I'm bad at math so I could be wrong.

Anyways getting back to Mr. Korn, he preys on the girls in his class. I'm surprised that he still is teaching here. When Katie's mother found out, he called the school and we were all over the news and if people saw that you went to North Wood High, they'd be all like "You go to that school with pedophiles!". So yeah, our school is pretty well known but that doesn't mean it's for the right reasons.

I shoved my hands in my pockets as I wondered around school and pulled out a cigarette, lit it, and put it to my mouth. I walked outside and sat down at the little benches and blew out the smoke. I saw one of my friends Reese and he walked up to me and I handed him a cigarette and he lit it himself.

"When'd you get here?" He asked as he blew out smoke puffs.

"Eh, near the ending of first period." He nodded. "Oh, I'm going out with Heather." He looked at me and choked on the smoke.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa. Heather, as in Bitch of Bitches Heather? Heather Cho? The hot asian looking chic but people don't really know if she's really asian, Heather Cho?" I nodded and leaned back. He looked at me and smirked, leaned back, and punched my arms. "Dude, score." I laughed.

I have known Reese ever since I was in diapers. Not only is he my best friend, but he's also my next door neighbor AND my stealing buddy. He introduced me into stealing, car jacking, and everything I know. We even stole our first cars together. If he was a girl, he'd be my mistress (no homo). He's so fucking sick, it's insane. Anyways, not to bore you about talking about my best friend let's talk about Ms. Sanchez.

Courtney, the new girl to North Wood High. She is the definition of hot. I haven't seen anything like her in awhile. She is actually pretty tall instead of half of the girls in this school, I mean yeah I don't want a midget for a girlfriend but I don't want a giraffe either. That's just sick. So like I was saying, she is tall and slender, like a ballerina. She walks a little too uptight but I could always fix that. Her hair was a mocha maine that's been managed very well I might add. Normally the girls at this school dress in skimpy short skirts and low shirts to get a guys attention but not her, all she had to do was walk in the classroom and get everyone's attention. Though, I'm not saying a short skimpy skirt and low shirt wouldn't do her justice, but you know what I mean. I'm a guy with guy tendencies.

I got up and looked at Reese.

"See ya man, I think I'm going to go to class. No one from the Circle is here." He nodded and continued to smoke.

I guess you're wondering what the hell the Circle is right? Well the Circle is a group of people (mostly punks) who gather in a circle in this neighborhood near school. So, in that circle they would get high, drink, smoke, do acid, or anything that'll get them buzzed or high. The Circle is well hidden, although, that doesn't mean that we've never gotten caught by the cops before because we have. Surprisingly they came at one of our rare moments when we weren't doing anything but just chilling out and we all went to the police station and might I add, this was right BEFORE school. Unfortunately this went on my permanent record for loitering. Bullshit. The Circle is well known around school and nearby schools, not only is the Circle a little group of people but it's like a gang that doesn't beat people up for a living, instead we're the group of people who do crazy shit. The leader is my oldest brother, Kevin, who by the way is in college. The Circle only consist of seniors and college students.

Not only are we well know but well feared. I don't know why, all we are is just stoners, drinkers, smokers, and everything above. If you tell someone you know someone in the Circle, you automatically are considered "cool". Hell, even some teachers are afraid of the Circle just because of one school fight we got in with the real gang Latin Kings & Queens. That was the best day ever junior year. My brother fought and I was surprised that they won. No one messes with the Latin Kings and Queens, not even us. They are our enemies, we hate them and they hates us, so the feeling is mutual.

I know you're probably thinking "what kind of place do you live in?!". Well I live in the suburbs of Los Angles. If you're a stupid tourist you'd think that this place was so uptight you'd see people wearing sweaters around their necks but you don't. Yeah sure, we live in a wealthy neighborhood, but sometimes the richest kids can be the worst. My parents are cops, the head of the police station if I might add. They're known all around the suburbs and that's another reason why people fear me and the Circle. Out of my household, you have a variety of people living there, Kevin is the oldest and the smartest one. He goes for the models. I'm the middle child and I'm the delinquent, I'm the only one that's actually been to jail and the womanizer. Jason is the youngest and he's in middle school. He is the goody goody and makes straight A's. He probably makes better grades then I ever did. He also goes for the narrow girls, I don't know why, but he does.

I walked around the school once more before going to second period.

My school is full of weirdos, freaks, sluts, and everything combined. So let go through the list shall we?

_Posers, hoes, and the Whole School. By: Duncan Roy_

_Heather: She's the school queen bee, slut, bitch, and currently my girlfriend._

_Trent: The guy next door and my best friend. He's the school musician, the only who can actually play. _

_Gwen: The goth. She's sarcastic and boring. She's the artistic one and she goes out with Trent, which is really weird and gross._

_Geoff: The party animal and the only person who throws the best parties with the best beer. He is my best bro._

_Bridgette: Ms. Peace. Love, and Vegetarianism. She's what I would call a flower child except not really. _

_Noah: The smart, sarcastic punk bitch. He is a nobody and I'd like to keep it that way so there is nothing to say about him._

_Justin: The school's heart throb and the guy that has had so many girls feel on him it's unnatural. _

_Harold: The all around geek, the only thing I know about him is that he plays games and goes out with ghetto Leshawna._

_D.J.: The nicest guy ever. He's the coolest guy and couldn't hurt a fly if he tried. (Seriously)_

_Sadie: The fattest dumb girl I've ever seen. She wears the tightest clothes and it looks horrid on her. _

_Katie: She is Sadie's better looking half considering they share a half brain. She is the girl who had an affair with Mr. Korn the Pedophile._

_Eva: The devil. She's a man. This is where tip number one comes in: look below the belt for hidden objects because looks can be deceiving and this is one of those cases._

_Leshawna: The ghetto girl. You could hear her a mile away and be deaf at the same time. She goes out with Harold, the gamer geek._

_Tyler: The wanna-be jock he's just as dumb as he blonde bimbo girlfriend._

_Lindsay: She's the dumb blonde, she can't even remember her boyfriend, Tyler's name. Talk about match made while high._

_Beth: The farmer wanna-be. She is so annoying and gullible. She'll probably give you 20 bucks if you told her you'd give her a hug._

_Courtney: The new girl, but soon to be my make-out buddy...if you know what I mean._

_Cody: Mr. Ladies Man who in reality can't get anyone except Sadie. So yeah, that explains a lot._

_Izzy: The insane lunatic. She didn't even stay a whole week because she burned down the school's science hallway._

_Owen: The human garbage disposal, he eats anything and everything! He surprisingly goes out with Izzy, but it's not like she's important._

So yeah, those are people I've actually had a class with and I remembered.

I walked into second period and as I did I swore I thought I saw Mr. Korn look up a girl's skirt as she was sitting down. I shook my head and sat down at my desk. I looked at who was sitting next to me and looked at Lindsay. She smiled wide and I could just tell that she was going to talk to me so I zoned out before she could talk.

"Blah. Blah. Blah. Blah, blah blah blah blah blah blah blah blah!"

She looked at me funny and then asked me a question that I paid attention to.

"Like Don, did you hear me?" I shook my head and she smiled, "Oh okay! I said Oh. Em. Gee. Don, I totally didn't know you were in here!" She yelled and I nodded and pulled out my iPod and watched Mr. Korn as he slid his hand up this girl named Gorgina's leg.

Yup, this is totally natural.

* * *

Well here is another chapter, I hoped you liked it. It's just about me describing the school and getting everything settled for the real drama to come, so please just be patient with me. Anyways, i'm glad people are liking this story! So continue to read please and review if you wish but when you review it usually drives me to update faster and have better chapters, just saying. :D

Also about the thing about the Latin Kings & Queens, that is a real gang in LA, just throwing that out there.

.fierce.


	3. Hollywood Undead

Author's Note: Uh, it's been a while hasn't it? I'm kinda brain farted on this one. Haha, but I think I got it.

Also, someone PMd me and asked me how old I was and I told them I'm 15 and they we like "OMG, I thought you were like 17 or 18!". I was like thanks, I guess? Haha. Anways.

Funny story, in french class everyone copies me. I dont really care, I dont care about shit like that. Then my friend Devin told me Cydney, you're a paper whore. You let people copy you. You copy whore. I just laughed. So, uhmm, yeah.

Disclaimer: I own nothing except for the plot.

Warning: This story contains bad language and suggested themes which none are in depth or detailed so not for those of young age, mmk? mmk.

**I hope I'm not offending anyone at the end of this chapter. Do know that I mean this to no offense. You just have to realize that all of this is Duncan's point of view so that explains choice of words. If I offended you I am truly sorry for my actions.

* * *

North Wood High Love

Chapter Three: Hollywood Undead

_"I have came here today to chew bubble gum and kick ass...and I'm all out of bubble gum."_

_-Dr. Acula!_

***

The bell to go to third period rang and I got up and walked out the door. I had Mr. Gorgo, what ever the hell his name is. He teaches American History. My least favorite class in the whole freaking school because this is the period with all the goths and punks. Just let me tell you, punks and goths hate each other. Goths think that punks are posers and vice versa. I don't see how we're posers when we actually live up to our name unlike them who just wears black and hates the world because their life is shitty. Well so is mine but you don't see me cutting myself or hating the fucking world. I take action and get the bitches back for fucking up my life. That's the difference between punks and goths: the way we look at the world.

Goths see the world as depressing, I hate my life, I'm going to listen to my emo-core, and cry myself to sleep. Punks on the other hand we hate the fucking world too but we see it more as a joke, we steal, fight, rebel, and while doing all this we listen to death-core while burning this fucking city. When I cause my crimes now I wear a mask that way I won't go back to jail again (not that I mind). Jail is a child's play I rather get the chair for my crime then go to jail and come back out and do it again.

I walked in class and saw the Circle sitting in the back and the goths in the front. I walked pass Gwen and she snarled. I gritted my teeth and barked at her. She rolled her eyes and paid me no more attention. I smirked and walked to the back of class. I sat beside Shepherd and the rest of the circle and watched as the ret of the students came in the class. I rolled my eyes at the Goths. They were truly pathetic. The guys are gay, almost gay enough to start shaving their legs. The girls look like dykes. The guys jeans are tighter than any whore. They call it freedom of expression. Bullshit.

I rolled my eyes at them listening to their music. They closed their eyes and bobbed their head slightly. They're probably listening to Hawthorne Heights then ten minutes later they're going to start crying. I growled in irritation and Mr. Gorgo came in and sighed.

"Mmk, class we're going to be reading chapters one and two on the American Revolution." I sighed.

"What the hell man? Seriously, I may not like those gay faggots in the front of the class, but I'm pretty sure that they don't wanna do this shit no more than we do. So how about we just chill out and _pretend _that we actually enjoy this class." I said with irritation. The goths in the front just sat there like little kids who didn't know what the fuck to do.

"Well Mr. Roy, I assumed that you would say something like that, so I already filled you out a detention slip." The old geezer pulled up his pants and slip his glasses back to the bridge of his nose. His graying hair got in hid face as he leaned over his desk to scold me.

"Mr. Gorgo, you should know not to _assume _because you make an ass out of you and me. So I wouldn't advice you to _assume _all the time." I said. I rolled my eyes and pulled out my iPod once again. I don't even know why I come to school. I don't like it. But, something tells me I should be here. So I am. For the reason, I haven't figured that out yet. I grabbed my bags and went to Mr. Gorgo's desk and grabbed my detention slip. Anything is better than this shit.

I started walk out his class until he stopped me.

"Mr. Roy, if you would read,, it says after school detention. Sit back down." I looked down at the white slip with pink and yellow under it. I cursed under my breath went back to my seat.

I saw Gwen look at me with a sneer. I would have reacted to it, but I decided against it. The door opened and to my joy I saw Miss. Courtney. She went to Mr. Gorgo's desk and gave him her schedule. He looked over it and nodded. He scanned the room.

"Please have a seat next to Duncan. Brace yourself." He muttered the last bit but I heard it. I chuckled at his advice then I smirked when she made her way towards me. I turned to her with a smug expression on my face but before I could even say anything she spoke.

"Don't speak to me, Ogre." She glared at me but it didn't phase me much.

"Been called worse." I said nonchalantly.

"Ugh. Such a Neanderthal." I rolled my eyes.

"Let's not use big words on me already, we just met, _Princess._" She furrowed her arched eyebrows at me and glared even more so then before.

"My name is Courtney, use it."

"Who cares. Say, wanna ditch this shit hole and have a little make-out session?" I asked wiggling my eyebrows. She looked disgusted and made the gaging sign with her finger. I put a hand to my heart and looked down as if I got shot. "Oh, that hurts." I said with a smirk at the end. She shot daggers at the book then she opened her book and began to read but not before she gave a retort.

"Shouldn't you be busy on going to jail."

"Not yet. See all the evidence the police has is a police sketch of my mask. Don't worry your sweet little head Darling." She growled in frustration. I just looked at her amused at her little temper tantrum. I pulled out my butterfly knife and began sharpening it aimlessly. I heard the goths socialize in the front of the class. Some of the guys eye liner was running. Especially this one kid who had the bad of his hair sticking up like a peacock. I bet he tells his friends that he bleeds black.

"Hey pansy boy, stop your bitching!" I yelled and sat back and laughed. Gwen turned around to me and glared.

"What the hell is your problem?! Why the hell do you hate us so fucking much?! What have we ever done to you?!" I got angry and sat up straight and leaned on the edge of my seat.

"You fucking posers! Get over your damn selves! Stop moping around like some damn corpse! The world's not fucking ending! I don't why the hell you guys claim you hate the world for some shit that it's done to you! Well, you can't change it so get the fuck over it! Do something then act like fucking faggots and dykes! That's why I hate you so damn much!" I yelled right back at her and she sat back in her seat. Gwen looked down then back up at me.

"You don't know what we go through!" I rolled my eyes exasperatedly.

"Get over it! Well all go through some shit in our life! God. Do you see us moping all over the fucking place? Oh! My mom told me I couldn't get a new phone! I know! I'm going to mope all around the damn place and cut myself! Yeah!" I said mockingly at them. "No, that's not how it works." I said. I felt the weight of someone staring at me and it was Courtney. Gwen and her goths turned around. I looked at Courtney.

"What the hell--?" She was cut off by her phone vibrating then she looked at her phone and sighed. I heard her mumble. "No, not today."

"Excuse me?" I asked. She ignored me and walked up to the front of the room to Mr. Gorgo's desk. He looked up at her tiredly.

"Yes Ms. Sanchez?"

"I have to leave. Is that fine Sir?" She asked politely. He looked around.

"I don't even care." She thanked him and left leaving her stuff in the room and only taking her phone. I wondered what the hell was that shit all about. I brushed it off like I do so many things. I heard my phone ring it's ringtone, Medusa.

_"So why don't you fuck yourself? You fucking whore."_ I looked at my phone and it was a text message from Kevin. I opened it and it read: Meet me in the neighborhood, asap. I rolled my eyes for the umpteenth time today.

I looked the Circle.

"Eh, we have a meeting." They all nodded and stood up. I followed suit. When I passed the goths, I gave them the finger. Shepherd laughed.

We all exited the school building and I saw some already heading down to the neighborhood.

We exited the path and was in the neighborhood, we never really did know the name of this little complex but everyone calls it the neighborhood. We all started to form a circle in the middle of someone's yard that wasn't home and started a bonfire in the middle of their lawn. If you walk around the neighborhood you'd see a lot of burnt grass patches in people's yards. Kevin, my oldest brother, looked at everyone in the circle.

He threw some weed in the bonfire. He also grabbed some beer bottles, whiskey, vodka, and some liquor. We all were confused at his actions.

"Kevin what the hell are you doing?" Shepherd asked. He sighed and explained.

"The Latin Kings and Queens are after us again." Kevin said hotly. I shook my disbelievingly.

"I don't believe this shit."


End file.
